plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chomp Thing
Chomp Thing is a variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was introduced in the Legends of the Lawn DLC in Garden Warfare. His main ability is to regenerate health slightly faster (in Garden Warfare)/ regenerating health almost immediately after taking damage (in Garden Warfare 2) and have a slightly increased regeneration speed. In Garden Warfare 2, a single Chomp Thing appears as a boss in the "League of Awesome" quest, in which he has eaten Toxic Brainz and must be defeated in order to continue the said quest. Due to being a champion, he has more health than the average Chomp Thing (as it can withstand one ZPG shot without being vanquished). Descriptions Stickerbook description Chomp Thing might seem kind of gross to you and me. After all, what kind of Plant spews mud and dirt and bugs? Well Chomp Thing doesn't care what you think! He thinks he's the best! In-game description Chomp Thing can regenerate his health slightly faster than your average Chomper! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Chomp Thing is Swamp Spray. It deals 6 damage, and hits much more rapidly than other spray attacks. This variant also regenerates health sooner and faster than normal. He receives a damage upgrade to its primary weapon, unlike other Chompers. Abilities Weapon upgrades Stronger Vines Pull yourself around a little faster with stronger vines! More Mud Extra mud helps you digest faster! Bigger Bugs Larger bugs do more damage! Strategies In the presence of the fast regeneration, Chomp Thing is a stealthy chomper, along with Count Chompula. Try to hide around corners, and attack the lone zombies or swallow zombies that are dragging behind in zombie groups. It is advised you to get the regeneration upgrade, for the quick regeneration time ability along with said upgrade results in quick recovery or escapes. Gallery ChompThing.png|Stickerbook Chomp ThingGW2.png|Appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ChompThing.jpeg|Appearing in the League of Awesome quest Chomp_thing.png|Appearance in a teaser for the Legends of the Lawn DLC Trivia *Chomp Thing's appearance and name are references to the DC Comics superhero Swamp Thing. *He is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors. The others are Count Chompula, Hot Rod Chomper, Armor Chomper, and Chester Chomper. *Chomp Thing is the only Chomper variant that has no thorns in his stem. *The damage upgrade also serves as a health upgrade giving 25 more health alongside the extra damage. This is the only Chomper variant to have such an upgrade. *Chomp Thing and Hot Rod Chomper are the only Chompers with 100 health in Garden Warfare and 125 health in Garden Warfare 2. *In the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, in Garden Warfare 2, his health regeneration matched his ingame description, in which he now restores health faster than other chompers. *In the Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC , he now regenerates health almost immediately after taking damage. ru:Чавкающая_Тварь Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants